The Girls Next Door
by MESUME-MEGITSUNE
Summary: my friends and me move in across the street from Shigure and thanks to Momiji we find out about the curse
1. The new girls

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, BUT if I did I would sooo make Kyo go out with my friend Kitty *Amy* and not Tohru and make Haru go out with me0w *Jess*!!! ^_^ don't you love me you two!!! *sorry to Kyo and Haru lovers*  
  
The Girls Next Door  
(A Fruits Basket Fan Fiction)  
  
NOTE: this takes place one year after where the anime ends  
  
Ch.1- The New Girls  
  
"What the, who are they?" Kyo just walked on to the front deck and saw a moving van with three teenage girls carrying boxes across the street. "They are three new high school girls!" Shigure looked up from his newspaper with a giddy smile. "You really are a henti you know." Kyo was on his way up to the roof.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The three girls next door are 2nd years at Yuki and Kyo's high school that just transferred from America. Jess has short purple hair, hazel eyes and is about 5"5', Amy has short hair too but bright pink, and she is about 5"7'. The third girl is Kelly; she has long curly blue hair down to the middle of her back and is 5"4'. They all have similar facial features and shop at Hottopic, so they look like sisters and act like sisters. Amy and Jess are both 16 but Amy is a few months older than Jess and Kelly is 15.  
  
"Hey Amy! I just saw two guys next door and one looked like he was a teenager." Jess said as she set down a box of dishes. "Yea and an older guy that was cute." a bubble Kelly chimed in. "Hear we go, Kelly and her older guys." sighed Amy as she set down a box of cloths. "What!?" Kelly threw her arms out. "Nothing, come one, all we have left to move in is the furniture." Amy walked out to the van. Kelly and Jess followed. _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Later that night:  
  
Yuki walked into the kitchen and saw two giant baskets of food. "Wa? Miss Honda, what is all this for?" Yuki asked. "It's for the new girls next door, I was gonna be friendly and take them some dinner, you know so they wont have to worry about it and so they can meet us and wont feel out of place." Tohru said picking up the baskets. "I'll go with you!" Shigure burst into the kitchen. "No." Yuki passed by Shigure with Tohru in arm.  
  
Just as they were about to leave Haru knocked on the door. "Where are you guys off to?" Haru said looking at the baskets. "Next door to see the new girls, why?" Yuki still looked in shock at the fact that Haru was there. "Oh, just wondering, can I go?" "Sure, and I'm going too" Kyo walked in from a long day on the roof. "Why do they get to go and I can't?" Shigure sulked. "FINE! You can come!" Yuki moaned not really wanting his older cousin to come with them. 


	2. At their house

Ch2- At their house  
  
Door bell chimes tune of 'Time of Your Life' by Green Day "Ano, that's a new one." Kyo said with wide eyes. "What?" Haru asked. "The door bell music." Kyo pointed to the little box by the door. "Oh, I like it. It's something new." Haru replied. "Of course you would you raver!" Haru just stood there  
  
Inside the house  
  
The girls looked up in confusion. They just got everything unpacked and were about to sit down and take a break before the put it all away when the door bell sounded. All three of them went to answer the door. When they opened the door and the Souma's and Tohru saw them, Shigure fell over and almost landed on Kelly, but Yuki and Haru caught him in time so he wouldn't change in to his zodiac form.  
  
"Gomenosi, you have forgive my cousin, he gets excited easily." Yuki apologized. "Oh, ano, its okay, don't worry about it." Kelly said still shaking and blushing from the man almost falling on her. "Oh, I almost forgot why we came here, here you go, I made you girls some dinner so you would have one less thing to worry about." Tohru said in her usual cheery manner. "Thank you so much!!" Jess and Amy each took a basket and carried it to the kitchen while Kelly showed them to the living room. The Soumas and Tohru introduced their self then the girls did the same. "We're glad you came over," Jess started "Yea, we are way to shy to go and do something like what you guys did." Amy finished. "I can see why, girls as beautiful as you would have to beat the men away." Shigure said flirtatiously looking at Kelly who had her head bent down trying to hide. "Don't you ever shut up?" Yuki narrowed his eyes at the inu. "Give Shigure some credit! At least he's telling the truth" Haru smiled at Jess, who then burst out in a giggle. "Yea for once in his life he didn't lie," Kyo looked over at Amy, then turned and blushed, becoming mad at himself for showing his feelings, "I mean!... NEVERMIND!" Kyo stomped out of the house. "Yes, we should be going." Yuki said following Kyo. "Okay, nice meeting you, come by again." Amy smiled. Haru said goodbye to Jess as Shigure said goodbye to Kelly.  
  
When Haru got back to the main house he told Momiji, Hatori, and Kagura about the three new friends he made.   
  
Is it good? Its gonna get better.... kinda, the ending of the whole story is lame b/c I got lazy but I can fix it... either way its not for a few more chapies any way 


	3. The Encounter and the Curse

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket...... but I really wish I did  
  
Ch3- The Encounter and the Curse  
  
The very next day Haru, Momiji, Hatori and Kagura all went over to Shigure's house "Come on, I wanna go! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!" whined the rabbit. 'Thonk' Kyo hit Momiji on top of his head. "WAAA! Somebody! Kyos hitting me!" the rabbit continued to whine. "You stupid little brat! Shut up! How many times do I have to tell you we aren't going over to their house!" "Momiji you have to understand, they just moved in yesterday, they need to rest." said the nezumi. "But its 11:00!" Momiji still insisted on whining. "They were up half the night cleaning and moving stuff around." Yuki tried to explain again. "Yes, I agree with Yuki, they will want to rest and not want company at 11:00 in the morning if they were working half the night." Hatori finally said. "But Har-" "MOMIJI!" "Oh, okay" Momiji went in to the kitchen to pout.  
  
While Momiji was in the kitchen he came up with a plan to get over to the girls house. "Guys I'm going to the bathroom." "Okay." Tohru replied as she watched to rabbit walk by. When he was out of site Momiji darted across the street to the girls' house. When he knocked on the door, Jess came out in her black and white pajamas, followed by Amy in her orange kitty pajamas.  
  
"Hai? Who is it?" Jess rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Are you one of the new girls?" Momiji jumped up and down. "Ano, yes I think." Jess was a little confused. "Great! I'm Momiji Souma!!" "Oh! You're related to the people across the street! Come in then, gomenosi, the house is a kind of messy." Amy realized. "Aw, what a cute little boy, he must be in 5th grade." Jess thought to her self. "Thanks!" Momiji jumped and lunged at the two girls to hug them.  
  
POOF! Suddenly a small, yellow rabbit was in the boys place. Kelly came running out of her bedroom when she heard the girls fall and the sound of the 'poof'. With in a few moments Kelly slid in to the main hallway with black koinu pajamas on. Jess and Amy sat on the cold hard wood floor in shock of what just happened while Kelly stood there in confusion. "What happened? Why is there a rabbit in Jess's lap and cloths on the floor?' Kelly thought she was still dreaming.  
  
A few minutes passed and the rabbit turned back into the boy he was, but naked. All three girls screamed in shock and covered their eyes.  
  
Back at Shigure's House  
  
"Where's Momiji?" Kagura finally noticed. "He said he was going to the bathroom." Tohru answered now worried about the boy. Hatori looked out the window just in time to see a cloud of yellow smoke start to fade in the doorway of the girls' house. "He didn't!" Hatori yelled, "Shigure come with me the rest of you stay here!" The two men ran out the house and across the street.  
  
By the time they got to the house Momiji was dressed and was just about to tell them about the 'Souma Curse'. "Are you insane Momiji? You're gonna make Hari-san (Hatori) do something he hates!" Shigure began to scold. "Its okay, really, he didn't harm anything." Amy said trying to calm him down. "No, Shigure doesn't mean that, he means that ..." Hatori trailed off. "He means what?" Kelly asked. "We're gonna get killed by Akito but there is no way out now." Hatori sighed. "Let's go into the living room and explain this to you three, by the way this is Hatori Souma, he's a doctor." Shigure sounded like he wished he never met the girls. "Hi Hatori, the living room is this way." Jess stood up and said trying to smile, but who could smile when two guys burst into you house then sound like someone died when they talk?  
  
"Okay. Let me explain the 'Souma Curse'." Hatori started, "Our family is cursed by the Chinese zodiac. When ever some one of the opposite sex hugs us or when our bodies come under a great deal of stress we change into the spirit of the zodiac that is in us. However, when we change back to our human forms we're naked. There are only 13 of us that are cursed; Kyo is the cat which isn't part of the zodiac itself but part of the legend. Akito, who is the head of our family doesn't want anybody to know, he thinks that everyone would hate us if they knew. Akito, being the head of the family feels all the pain and suffering we go through, so basically Akito was born to die in a way." "What do you do when someone finds out about the curse?" Jess said trying to hold back tears of fear. "Well. Hatori has the power to erase peoples memories, but he only does it when he is told to, and when he is told to he can't go against it." Shigure answered. "Does it hurt?" Amy said shaking. "No, it just knocks you out for a few minutes and when you come to you will forget that you know about us, as you can tell, this wont be the first time Hatori would have to do something like this." Momiji hugged his legs sitting on the floor crying, "Just like Yuki's friends when he was younger, Hatori's old fiancé Kana and my mom." "Will you have to do that to us?" Kelly manage to choke out. "I don't know it's up to Akito, he may let you guys know about us, he did that for Tohru." Hatori attempted to perk up the girls hope a little bit "Well who is which animal?" Amy asked "Well, you know Momiji is the rabbit, I'm the inu, Hatori is the dragon (seahorse), Kyo is the neko, Yuki is the nezumi, and Haru is the cow." Shigure said with a little bit of a lighter toner in his voice. "There are some others that you haven't met too," Momiji perked up "Kisa is the tiger, Hero is the sheep, Ritzu is the monkey, Ayame is the snake, Kagura is the boar she's over at Shigure's now if you want to meet her, Rin who is the horse and finally Kureno who is the rooster."  
  
"Oh, and you guys are all cousins?" Jess said. "Some of us, Ayame is Yuki's older brother, and Rin is Shigure's younger sister, other then that we are all cousins." "Yep! And Kisa and Hero are in 7th grade, Kureno, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru are 3rd years in high school, Ritzu is a junior at a university, Kagura is a sophomore at a women's college, Ayame, Shigure Hatori are all 28 years old, Rin is a 1st year in high school and Haru and me are 2nd years in high school." Momiji laughed. "Oh my gosh! Momiji is a 2nd year! That means that he's at least 15, but he looks like he's 10." Jess spazed out in her mind. "How about we all head back to my house so you can meet Kagura and get to know about us better?" Shigure smiled. "But what about Akito, won't he be mad?" Amy asked. "Well if you do get your memory erased then you won't remember it, and if you don't then you will know that much more about us." Shigure walked out of the living room. "Shigure! You really need to practice your approach to situations like this, tact is important to have." Hatori thought to him self as they walked back to Shigure's house.  
  
If you guys have read this far and spent this much time on it, the least you could to is review it for me and let me know what you think. 


	4. To Sophiechan this isnt a chapter its a ...

Hi there!! Okay, if you're reading this and you aren't Sophie-chan then this wont make any sense what so ever because this has nothing to do w/ my story. Okay, this is the only way I can find to get up with you and talk because I can't reply to the review you sent me and on your profile you don't have your e-mail but either way. I'm glad that you like the story so far, but I'm afraid I don't really get what you mean but Mary-sues, I know what you mean about the girls getting the cute guys and all but I never really heard the Mary-sue term before. Also if you have any suggestions on what to add to my upcoming chapters please let me know (and anyone else that is reading this) I already have it all done and typed but I'll be more then happy to make changes and variations to the chapters to help make it better and to please the readers. I like hearing thoughts like that from others who read my stories. Well that's all I really have to say, thanks for reading and reviewing the story Sophie-chan. Oh... and everyone that is reading this little note, like I said, you can tell me what to add and change too and you have to read Sophie-chan's stories!!! I'm reading "Love is a four letter word" now and it's really good!! The review box isn't loading so I can't review but I will here: IT WAS REALLY GREAT!! I think it's cute and I think Sesshy and Kagura would look so cute together!! 


	5. At Shigure's the real ch4

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET  
  
I tried to make it better but I don't know if it worked  
  
Ch4- At Shigure's House  
  
"So, you know about the curse now, what do you think?" Haru said shyly. "I think it's cool in its own little way, wait that sounded weird, ano, never mind then." Jess smiled and blushed. "So what else can you tell us?" Amy asked as she fell over a box in the floor. "Well, all zodiac members can hug anyone else in the zodiac, and the female zodiac members can hug other females out side the curse and male zodiac members can hug males out side the curse." Kagura said as she gave Kyo a giant bear hug. "Ano, Hatori, back at our house you said that the cat is part of the legend but not the zodiac, well, what's the legend?" Kelly asked. "The legend is that the king sent out word that he will hold a banquet for all the animals in the kingdom the next day. When the mouse heard the news he told the cat it was the day after tomorrow, so when everyone was having fun the cat was still in bed dreaming of a party that will never come. Since then the cat was never part of the zodiac, and the cat and mouse have hated each other since then." Hatori explained.  
  
They stayed and talked the rest of the day and night until they all fell asleep. Hatori woke up and told Shigure he was going home and wanted to know if he could let Momiji, Haru, and Kagura stay there. Shigure said he didn't care, he walked Hatori out to the car and made sure he was okay to drive, when he got back in the house he saw Amy, Jess and Kelly laying all over the floor sprawled out on each other and remembered what Hatori was gonna do tomorrow. Shigure sighed; he picked Kelly up gentle so he wouldn't transform and so he wouldn't wake her up, and put her in his bed under the covers. He put Amy and Jess in there with her (yes Shigure has a big bed), he carried Kyo to his room as he did Yuki and Tohru. Shigure put Kagura in Tohru's room and left Haru on the couch (Kyo would kill Haru if he woke up with Haru next to him and Yuki sleeps alone no matter what). When he was done moving people around he realized that he had no where to sleep, so he sat in his chair in his bedroom, watching the three girls that he may never get to talk to and laugh with like he did tonight again.  
  
As Shigure thought about them loosing their memory he started to cry. He knew that after everything that happened tonight Haru was falling in love with Jess and Kyo as much as he hated it was showing feelings for Amy. Shigure didn't want to admit it to him self but he thought Kelly was cute, in a sweet innocent way. "What's going to happen if they do get their memories erased? How will this affect us and our feelings, knowing that they will remember nothing about us and with our emotions coming in to play even more?" Shigure thought, "I know that if their memories are erased then we can still talk to them and be friends with them, it's just that, everything that's happen in the past two day they won't remember. In this short time that we have spent together we became so close, closer then what people would think in just two days." After this thought passed his mind he fell asleep hoping tomorrow would bring happiness and laughter and not pain and heartache.  
  
Did you like it? Is it better? I know it's short but I haven't had to time to revise and add to it as much as what I would like. PLZ REVIEW 


	6. The next Morning Meeting Akito

Disclaimer- ... I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!  
  
Ch5- The Next Morning/ Meeting with Akito  
  
Shigure woke up to the warm sun on his face, the smell of Tohru fixing breakfast, and everyone fighting, "Ah, what a beautiful day, everything is to it's usual, nothing can go wrong on a day like this, I hope." He walked downstairs to see Haru and Kyo fighting with Kagura trying to pull Haru off, Yuki sitting on the couch watching and hoping Kyo will learn his lessen and won't make Haru turn in to his other personality Black Haru. When he walked into to kitchen he saw all four girls making a giant breakfast and Momiji singing his song trying to get the girls to sing with him.  
  
"Apart from our new friends it's a usual morning." Shigure laughed standing in the kitchen doorway. "Yep, only Kyo has to watch his back for three people this morning." Tohru sang giggling. "What do you mean?" Amy asked puzzled. "Well Kyo and Yuki always fight, they do that everyday and Kyo never wins. Haru and Kyo fight a lot too, but it's usually Kyo's fault because he turns Haru from White Haru to Black Haru, and Kagura is in love with Kyo and she shows her love and affection by aggression, don't ask why, it's just how she is." Shigure explained. "Oh, poor Kyo" Amy sighed "What do you mean by White and Black Haru?" Jess looked worried about Haru for some reason, like something bad was going on with him.  
  
Shigure saw the worry in her eyes and explained, "Haru has two sides, the nice, humane side that you know and his Black side which is when he gets foul mouth and violent. It's okay, he only gets like that when you make him really mad, which only Kyo can really do with a few selected other, and in a few minutes he's back to normal." "Oh, I thought you meant something really bad happens to him, okay I get it now." Jess let out a sigh of relief. "Breakfast is ready, lets eat, I'm starving." Kelly finally said after being quiet (she isn't a morning person).  
  
At the Main House:  
  
Hatori has just asked Akito if he could talk to him about an incident that happened yesterday, Akito agreed and they went in to Akito's room.  
  
In the silence, you can hear Hatori and Akito talking about the girls and their memories. Their voices were all muffled, you couldn't understand what they were saying, only a few choice words. There was only one phrase anyone could understand: 'I will trust them, they can keep their memories, however, I should like to meet these girls myself. How about you all come here tomorrow?' Hatori walked out of the room and began to head for his car, so he could go to Shigure's and tell him the good news in person.   
  
At the Breakfast Table:  
  
"Shigure, are you okay? You haven't eaten anything; you've just been zoned out." Kelly worried as she tripped over her own feet heading into the dinning area. "What? Oh, yes I'm full breakfast was delicious, thank you, but um, are you okay?" Shigure stumbled out. "Ano, sure I'm fine, but that wasn't what I asked and how would you know? You didn't even taste it." Kelly became increasingly worried as she pulled herself up off the ground into a sitting position, she didn't like the fact that Shigure wasn't eating and that he's been out of it since they sat down to eat. "I'm a novelist, I know everything." Shigure replied standing up, "I'm going to my office, I have a deadline to meet today." Kelly stood up and sighed, clearing the table. "I hope he's okay, maybe I should talk to him, but then again, what would I say to him." Kelly whispered. "What? Are you okay Kelly?" Kyo asked, "You look like you're about to pass out or something, maybe you should go lie down." "I'm okay Kyo, but thanks for your concern." Kelly smiled hoping to use it as a mask to hide behind. "Okay, but if you want to lie down you can go to my room, it's the first on the left, and don't wait until it's too late and you do end up passing out either." Kyo said reluctantly.  
  
After the table was cleared and the dishes washed and put away Kelly got all her nerve up and knocked on Shigure's office door.  
  
"Come in." the inu called. "Ano, Shigure, can I talk to you?" Kelly sheepishly answered. "Sure, what's wrong Hun? You look flushed." Shigure said putting the screen saver up on his computer. "Hai, well that's because I'm shy and don't do stuff like this but I'm worried." Kelly was playing with her fingers and began to lose even more of her coloring. "Well sit down before you fall down, you're scaring me. Why are you so worried and what about?" Shigure sounded concern (well this is the girl that he won't admit to loving coming to him worried). "I'm worried about you." "Me?" Shigure wasn't expecting to hear that. "Hai, you seemed so distant at the table just now, and you wouldn't eat, I can tell that something is bothering you." Kelly said very visibly shaking, "I can't believe I'm doing this! Why would a 28 year old want to talk to a 15 year old?" she thought. Shigure smiled, "Don't worry about it I'm fine, nothing is bothering me, it's just the stress of my dead line. Now stop shaking so much, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." "I can't" she paused, "that isn't the reason Shigure, why you said you aren't worried, that isn't it. I hide behind a smile too, I act like everything is fine with me when inside I feel like I'm dieing, I know you do the same thing, I can tell it by your expressions and tone of voice. Please, I know something is wrong, and I'm really worried about it."  
  
Shigure let out a heavy sigh, "You're right, do you really want to know that badly? Alright then, I guess I can't keep it from you knowing you feel this bad about it; you know what we talked about at your house yesterday, about the loosing your memory deal? Well Hatori is supposed to talk to Akito about it today. I'm so scared because I don't want to loose you three," Shigure sighed again and reluctantly finished, "especial you." "Am I honestly saying this to a 15 year old? Come on, I got to get a hold of my self, I can't let my feelings show, I'm 28." he said to himself.  
  
Kelly's eyes went soft (like in anime when their eyes look glossy but not teary), she stood up and walked over to Shigure who was now fighting back tears. "Don't worry, you will never loose us, even if our memories do get erased, we're still gonna live across the street, just come by and say 'hi' again." Kelly wanted to put her arm around Shigure but she couldn't because of the curse, "No matter what, I'm always gonna be here, you can't get rid of me now, no matter how hard you try."  
  
Just then Hatori pulled in to the driveway, "You get to keep your memory!" Hatori was so enthusiastic, it was out of character to see him this way. Shigure and Kelly walked out of his office in enough time to see Haru hug Jess and transform.  
  
"Why would you do that knowing you would change?" asked Shigure. "What's going on?" Kelly laughed at the site of a huge cow standing over her friend. "Akito said you get to keep your memories!" Momiji and Kagura said in unison.  
  
Shigure couldn't believe what he heard, he was so happy he picked Kelly up and swung her, but in mid-swing he changed in to a dog, Kelly fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay, gomenosi, I guess now I know why Haru hugged Jess." Shigure ran up and sat beside Kelly. When Hatori saw her fall he ran up too so he could make sure nothing was broken twisted or sprained. Luckily, nothing was broken, but Kelly twisted her right ankle, it was already swollen to double its normal size. Hatori got all the girls to carry Kelly inside and put her on the couch.  
  
"Why is it always me that does clumsy things and gets hurt?" Kelly sulked. "That's because you're you hunny-bee." Jess said as she sat on the arm of the couch and fell off. "Well now you aren't the only one that's clumsy." Amy laughed. "Now I don't feel as bad." Kelly giggled. Jess was laughing so hard at herself that she couldn't get up off the floor (this happens to all three of us a lot in real life, even when we get seriously injured).  
  
Hatori was for once in his life having a good time, but was holding back what Akito had told him. "Ha-Chan, are you okay?" Shigure asked. "Hai, it's just that Akito wanted me to take the girls over to the main house tomorrow so he could meet them, but you all are invited, that way the girls won't feel out of place and maybe they won't be as scared." Hatori said in a low voice. "Well, then we will all go with them and wont leave their sides, there isn't much he can do really, he already said that they could keep their memory." Haru rather calm. "Yes, well he did try to erase Miss Honda's memory after he said she could keep it." Yuki added. "Kill joy!" Kyo complained, "You really didn't have to add that." In Akito's room thingy-do  
  
"So you are the three girls from America that lives across the street from Shigure? Just as I thought, you aren't really the impressive. I don't know why they insist on you keeping your memories, it's not like you're all that damn important. You've never helped the Souma's in any way, it's not like you're friends with the family. The only Soumas you know are Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Kagura and myself, That doesn't even scratch the surface of us, everything that is with in the gates is Souma, everyone that lives here is a Souma. However, I've decided to be nice and let you three retain your memories, just so I can see what you really are." Akito spoke in a low haunting voice, "Hm, you may be gone, I've had enough." Akito waved everyone off.  
  
Everyone walked outside and let out a heavy sigh of relief, "Well that went better then I thought it would." Shigure stretched. "Indeed, I'm glad Akito decide to remain calm." Hatori added. They started to head for the front gate; it was taking a while because everyone was waiting for Kelly since she had hurt her ankle. "You know Haru could change into a cow and carry you, that's what he did with Yuki during the endurance run." Shigure joked. Before anyone could add a comment to it they heard someone calling them from back at the main house. When they turned around they saw a man with long silver hair and looked to be around the same age as Hatori and Shigure. "Who is that?" the girls said all at once. "That's Yuki's loving brother Ayame." Shigure teased. "Shut up you damn dog." Yuki snapped.  
  
When Aya ran up to them he spoke as if he was appalled, "Well I hope you don't think you all can just leave with out introducing me to your female friends?" "Ayame what are you doing?" Hatori sighed. "I want to meet the new girls that know about us to!" the snake sulked. "This is Amy, Jess, and Kelly. There you've met them now leave." Yuki hurried. "You don't have to be so mean little brother." He turned his attention to the girls, "Aren't you all so cute; you need to come to my shop, I bet I have dresses that would be perfect for you. And you," he pointed at Kelly, "with that long blue hair; I can create a number of wild fantasies." Ayame pulled Kelly over to him so he could examine her. He turned her all about and handled her roughly, which in turn just caused her ankle to get hurt even worse. "You idiot!!" Yuki hit Aya upside his head. "I'm sorry but how was I to know she was hurt if she didn't tell me." "I don't think the poor girl stood a chance with you Aya-san." Shigure commented.   
  
Well, after this there is only one more chapter to go. I really hope you guys are enjoying it. Oh, and Sophie-Chan, thanks for the idea. At first they didn't meet Akito, it was just Hatori talking to him, but I figured it would be a lot better if they did go and meet him. It also gave me more story for ch5 and for the last chapter to work with. THANKIES!! 


	7. Sophiechan note 2

Sophie-chan Again I tried to find your e-mail and it didn't work, so I'm back to this. Okay, I know I said that the next chapter will be that last but I could extend it, or just make a second story that picks up where that left off type deal, like after everything gets settled down. And then I can introduce the other characters like Rin, Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu and all to the girls in each new chapter. Or did you have a better plan? You're really helping me out and I think that my story is starting to get better then what it was b/c I'm adding things to it from ideas you gave me so thanks a lot.  
  
Everyone else reading this As of right now I have writers block. So do you think I should end this story and start a new one or just keep this one going? (basically the same thing I said to Sophie-chan). So if any one has any ideas you are more then welcomed to help and I will say that you helped me out in the chapter so I don't get all the credit (BTW- Sophie gave me the main idea of them meeting Akito in the last chapter) and you can tell me who want to appear in the next chapters. THANKS 


	8. Ayame you Baka, is that Ritsu?

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket, but Amy, Jess and myself kind of own each other in our 'lover' way. (inside joke)

Authoress note- Okay, this is the last chapter for this story but there will be a part two called "Life with the Soumas" which will kind of pick up where this left off; so keep a look out. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story but 1) I haven't been home all summer 2) the story got deleted from my desktop.

Chapter 6- Ayame you baka/Ritsu?

"Ayame! Why the hell did you do that?" Hatori huffed as he iced Kelly's injured ankle.

"I told you; I didn't know she was hurt." "Well you don't exactly go up to a person you don't know and start treating them like a rag doll." Shigure sighed. "Gure-san you take all the fun out of life if you say you can't do that... you're getting as bad as Hatori." the snake pouted. "No, it keeps you from getting a lawsuit slapped on you, you little pervert." Yuki said as he burst into the room. He grabbed his older brother by the collar of his shirt, "Look, I told you about just randomly grabbing girls. We went through this with Miss Honda; the same rules apply for the girls here too." Ayame was more then pleased that little brother had decided to talk to him.

"Oh little brother, you decided to come spend some time with your big brother and his friends. Maybe the gap between us isn't as bad as you think." Ayame laughed.

"Hatori, how do you put up with him?" Yuki sighed. "Many years of training, but it still doesn't always help when it comes to him." Hatori said as he rewrapped Kelly's ankle.

Out side on the porch:

The group outside could hear Ayame and Yuki having another one of their 'brotherly' conversations. "Who is he, is he really Yuki's big brother." Jess asked as she took a seat by Haru. "Unfortunately he is that damn rat's brother; he's the snake of the zodiac. He's a pervert and don't let him get close to you." Kyo scolded Jess and Amy. "Oh Kyo, he isn't that bad." Tohru said. "Why do you keep doing that, I tell you he is a pervert. That's why he has a shop like that." Kyo said sounding very stressed. "A - - a shop?" Amy said, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer. "Don't mind Kyo girls, he's always like this when it comes Aya and Hatori, it seems like he likes them the least." Haru said trying to wave the girls to a different subject. "But what did he mean by a shop?" Jess re-asked Amy's question. "Ayame has a shop for romantic fantasies, he sells costumes there." Tohru jumped in. Haru and Kyo sweat drop. "REALLY! WE HAVE TO GO. I BET THE COSTUMES ARE THE CUTE!!" both Amy and Jess said in unison. "We've lost them." Kyo and Haru mumbled in unison. Tohru just smiled, "Sure, one day we can all go, he did say that he had dresses for you. Maybe we can go after Kelly gets better."

"Tohru you aren't helping the situation." Kyo snapped. "KYO! What are you doing?" Yuki said walking out of the house. "She's getting the girls to go to the damn snakes shop!!" Kyo turned to face his enemy. "Miss Honda, I know you mean well but don't put the girls through that." Yuki said as he leaned on a supporting post. "But we want to go; I know Kelly will be more then happy too. Hey maybe we can invite Kagura too and we can have a girls day out." Jess jumped up and stated. Just then Shigure called from the house for the girls to fix dinner, so naturally they all jumped up and went inside; still thinking about Aya's shop.

Haru sighed, "Why do I have a feeling that if all the girls go to get dresses that there will be _a lot _of stress and tension coming from the males of the house, and not just the three of us, I mean the three in there including Hatori; hell it's a good thing Ritsu and Momiji aren't here." "I'm honestly not looking forward to this; let's hope that they don't get any dresses." Kyo said lying down. They fell into an eerie silence; I wonder what they were thinking about.

Making dinner:

Kelly was already in the kitchen when the other three came in. Shigure stopped them on the way in, "Is she always this stubborn?" "What do you mean?" Jess asked. "She won't sit down and relax, I'm scared that she's gonna get hurt again." "Well that's Kelly for ya; she's stubborn, won't let people help her, and rarely lets men compliment her. Basically hell bent to make it with out help from anyone, but she knows she needs it." Amy explained. "But I can get her to sit down and relax." Jess said.

Jess started to storm into the kitchen, "Kelly Jean!! Go sit the - - ACK!!" Jess slipped on water that had leaked out of the bag of ice Hatori used for Kelly's ankle. "Why do I see a pattern forming here?" Shigure pointed out. "Oh you haven't seen Amy's amazing ability yet." Jess looked up at Amy with an evil grin. "Amy blushed slightly and said, "I run into things." Ayame looked at the girls then laughed, "You Americans are the clumsiest people I have ever met; one of you gets injured to easily, one falls off or trips on things and the other can't see and runs into things." "HEY! I can see, I just get tied up thinking about other things." Amy said in defense, even though it didn't sound too helpful in the fight. "Either way," Shigure walked over to Kelly and leaned in close to her, almost to close for comfort, "Kelly, sweetheart, will you please sit down and stay off your ankle for one night? You've have me worrying about you the past few days." Kelly's face turned bright red, she couldn't tell if it was from Shigure saying that he worry's about her or the fact that he was so close to her face. "Um, o-okay Shigure." Kelly said shyly. "Good, you can go sit down in my office." Shigure beamed as Kelly started to limp away. "EEP!" Kelly looked over at Hatori hoping he would say that he'd go with her or that she should be in the living room, but to no avail he didn't even hear the dog.

"Shigure, you know that you're gonna give our Kelly a heart attack if you keep doing that." Jess laughed. "If I keep doing what?" Shigure chuckled. "Stringing her about like that." Amy solemnly said. Shigure let out a slight amused laugh, "That's just it, I'm _not _stringing her about." He looked over to see the shocked expressions on all of their faces then gave a little smile and walked out to his office. "He better not hurt her." Jess protectively said. "Don't worry; I think Shigure is being honest. He won't hurt Kelly." Tohru said. "Hai, Shigure does a lot of things but hurting a girl on purpose and being completely aware of it is one thing he can't do, he really does have a heart." the silent Hatori finally said. The girls all went back to fixing dinner, while mumbling about guys.

Shigure's office

Kelly sat with her foot propped up on a pillow, and starred at her hands. Shigure walked in to his office and saw how uncomfortable the young girl looked. "I'm not stringing you around, I do mean everything I do and say." Shigure blurted out. Kelly looked up at Shigure who was blushing himself. "W-what? What do you mean Shigure?" Kelly asked. "Nothing, don't worry about it, just smile and look happy okay." Shigure said as he sat down behind his desk. Kelly forced a smile, Shigure told her that it wasn't a real smile and that she is really cute when she smiles. That caused Kelly to give a real smile, and she looked up at the man sitting be hind the desk. "That's what I mean; see you are cute when you smile." Shigure told her. "Thanks." Kelly said shyly. Just then they heard a yell out from the street.

Out in the street

A young woman is trying to get her bag back from a dog who decided to play tug of war with it. "**NO, I'm so sorry but this is my bag! I'll bring you back another one to play with but this has my stuff in it, I'm gonna be late to Shigure's house! I really need this bag back!**"

Everyone came out side to see who it was. "Ah, it looks like Ritsu is here." Shigure said looking off into the road. Yuki, Kyo and Haru walked away, Tohru called over to him to get his attention, and Hatori and Shigure stood in silence. "Um, who is Ritsu?" the girls asked. "Another member of the zodiac." Hatori said. "Oh, what animal is she?" Jess happily asked. Tohru, Shigure, and Hatori all sweat dropped. "Did I say something wrong?

AHHH THE END!! Well for this story anyway, I'm just gonna pick up where this left off for "Life with the Soumas" I know this chapter was shorter then the others but I'm pressed for time, and I'm really sorry about the length of this and how long it took my to update.

To all my fans... well the fans of this story anyway, where I go back to school September 8, I'll be home more often soon so the next story should get put up soon.


End file.
